


Phil Lester The Pun Master//Phan One-Shot

by FuentesGlaiza



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: At least it's not smut, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan drabbles, fluffy goodness, i shouldn't be writing this i'm at school, otp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuentesGlaiza/pseuds/FuentesGlaiza
Summary: Dan is fed up with Phil's stupid puns. So Phil goes to another level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is kinda cute.

Phil tweeted. "I'm Philming" and Dan just found it pretty funny. 

The next week the drilling came back. All Dan heard from the other room was, "Ha Drill Lester..."

About an hour later, Phil was lighting a candle. He bumps into the table causing the candle to fall onto Phil. Dan ran in wondering what the noise was. 

"PHIL YOUR ON FIRE!" 

"I guess you could say Phil is on fire," he said as he was smacking his foot with a pillow. 

Dan just walked out. Sighing to himself. He wonders what it would be like if Phil didn't live with him.

They filmed a new gaming video. 

"Is your character linked with Nintendo?"

"Nintend-NO!" Phil laughed at his pun.

"Leave the video exit, stage right."

Phil just giggled.

"Phil I'm so done with your puns!" 

That sparked an idea in Phil Lester mind.

The next morning Phil was making coffee. "Dan I'm going out today, do you want to come?" 

"Sure."

"It's pretty muggy outside so don't wear something really expensive!" Dan looked outside. It was bright and sunny.

"PHILIP MICHEAL LESTER IF THERE ARE MUGS ON OUR FRONT DOOR I AM KILLING YOU!"

"What Noooooooo" Phil says as he walks in sipping coffee from a bowl. He sets it down.

Dan goes up to him. "You dork," he then kisses him on the forehead. Phil smiles. 

"Today's gonna be great."


End file.
